


Kitty?

by Schmidt1012



Series: Eleven's Two Dads [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bears in Love, Domestic Fluff, Eleven's Birthday, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Jim and Benny were discussing their daughter's third birthday and Jim was getting cold feet.





	Kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AO3 FB Challenge.

“Do I really have to?” Jim yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Both Jim and Benny had been awake since four in the morning, discussing the party they’d been planning for weeks. They decided to celebrate their daughter’s third birthday at the diner. It’ll be Jane’s first time celebrating her birthday with other people and Benny already sent the invitations to the children at the preschool. And making friends would be good for their daughter’s shyness.

Overcoming Jim’s irrational anxiety towards children would be a great gift for their daughter’s birthday.

“We’ve already talked about this, Jim. Her third birthday should be special.” Pulling Jim into his arms, he took a whiff of his husband’s hair as Jim nuzzled his hairy chest. ”And I know you can’t say no to her.”

“You have no proof.”

“Jim, I saw you dancing to cheer her up. If you can do that, then you can wear the costume. ”

When they brought their daughter to her first football game, the mascot of Hawkins High took most of her attention and had been obsessed with it. Normal kids have teddy bears but their daughter has tiger plush. It’s even Jim’s idea to borrow the costume from the school for their daughter.

“But it’s hot –”

The slamming of their room’s door cut Jim from his excuse and a small figure started charging towards their bed. Watching their daughter wedge herself between he and Benny’s body, Jim sighed and thought: when did their daughter learn to open doors.

“Birthday!” Jane chirped, making Jim yelp when she tugged his beard. “It's my birthday! Birthday!”

“Yes, today’s your birthday.” Combing Jane’s curls with his thick fingers, Benny confirmed.

“Kitty?” Eyes shining with excitement, Jane looked at her fathers, held her breath, and waited for an answer.

With a defeated sigh, Jim conceded. “Yes, the kitty will be there.”

Jim hated that Benny was right about his inability to say no to their daughter. But the way Jane beamed at them caused his heart grow twice its size.  _I love you both too much to say no_.

 


End file.
